1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-blade shaving apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
The commercially available shaving apparatus are usually provided with more than one blade, i.e. with two or three (herein-after called "shaving blades"). The shaving utility is considerably improved by the use of a shaving apparatus comprising more than one blade. However, there is a drawback in using said apparatus for sideburns trimming or for similar purposes, e.g. a near nostril haircut. In this case it is difficult to determine which of the blades makes the final cut taking into consideration the pivoting action and the relative large area of the blade assembly which is in contact with the skin.
It has thus been desirable to design a multi-blade shaving apparatus which would be convenient for the regular shaving of the skin and would also be convenient for the use of side sideburns trimming and for similar purposes. Said multi-blade shaving apparatus should be easy for use and packaging, simple and not too expensive in its manufacture and enable a proper trimming of the sideburns and similar positions.